1. Field
This invention relates to communications systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to systems for estimating the interference spectral density of a received signal in wireless code division multiple access (CDMA) communications systems for aiding in rate and power control and signal decoding.
2. Background
Wireless communications systems are used in a variety of demanding applications including search and rescue and business applications. Such applications require efficient and reliable communications that can effectively operate in noisy environments.
Wireless communications systems are characterized by a plurality of mobile stations in communication with one or more base stations. Signals are transmitted between a base station and one or more mobile stations over a channel. Receivers in the mobile stations and base stations must estimate noise introduced to the transmitted signal by the channel to effectively decode the transmitted signal.
In a code division multiple access (CDMA) communications system, signals are spread over a wide bandwidth via the use of a pseudo noise (PN) spreading sequence. When the spread signals are transmitted over a channel, the signals take multiple paths from the base station to the mobile station. The signals are received from the various paths at the mobile station, decoded, and constructively recombined via path-combining circuitry such as a Rake receiver. The path-combining circuitry applies gain factors, called weights, to each decoded path to maximize throughput and compensate for path delays and fading.
Often, a communications system transmission includes a pilot interval, a power control interval, and a data interval. During the pilot interval, the base station transmits a pre-established reference signal to the mobile station. The mobile station combines information from the received reference signal, i.e., the pilot signal, and the transmitted pilot signal to extract information about the channel, such as channel interference and signal-to-noise (SNR) ratio. The mobile station analyzes the characteristics of the channel and subsequently transmits a power control signal to the base station in response thereto during a subsequent power control interval. For example, if the base station is currently transmitting with excess power, given the current channel characteristics, the mobile station sends a control signal to the base station requesting that transmitted power level be reduced.
Digital communications systems often require accurate log-likelihood ratios (LLRs) to accurately decode a received signal. An accurate signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) measurement or estimate is typically required to accurately calculate the LLR for a received signal. Accurate SNR estimates require precise knowledge of the noise characteristics of the channel, which may be estimated via the use of a pilot signal.
The rate or power at which a base station or mobile station broadcasts a signal is dependant on the noise characteristics of the channel. For maximum capacity, transceivers in the base stations and mobile stations control the power of transmitted signals in accordance with an estimate of the noise introduced by the channel. If the estimate of the noise, i.e., the interference spectral density of different multipath components of the transmitted signal is inaccurate, the transceivers may broadcast with too much or too little power. Broadcasting with too much power may result in inefficient use of network resources, resulting in a reduction of network capacity and a possible reduction in mobile station battery life. Broadcasting with too little power may result in reduced throughput, dropped calls, reduced service quality, and disgruntled customers.
Accurate estimates of the noise introduced by the channel are also required to determine optimal path-combining weights. Currently, many CDMA telecommunications systems calculate SNR ratios as a function of the carrier signal energy to the total spectral density of the received signal. This calculation is suitable at small SNRs, but becomes inaccurate at larger SNRs, resulting in degraded communications system performance.
In addition, many wireless CDMA communications systems fail to accurately account for the fact that some base stations that broadcast during the pilot interval do not broadcast during the data interval. As a result, noise measurements based on the pilot signal may become inaccurate during the data interval, thereby reducing system performance.
Hence, a need exists in the art for a system and method for accurately determining the interference spectral density of a received signal, calculating an accurate SNR or carrier signal-to-interference ratio, and determining optimal path-combining weights. There is a further need for a system that accounts for base stations that broadcast pilot signals during the pilot interval, but that do not broadcast during the data interval.